Hush Little Baby
by TheCaitlinLeach
Summary: Jade and Beck enter this new world called parenthood.
1. These Four Walls Have Seen It All

_Jade's POV_

* * *

I slowly glided into the bathroom, locking the door behind me. I perched on the edge of the tub and removed the box that was hidden underneath my sweater. My eyes traced the words before me memorizing every instruction scribed on the packaging. I re-read the title, hoping it would let reality sink in. I removed the white plastic cap from the pregnancy test, and placed it on the sink. I lifted the toilet seat, pulled down my pants and... followed the instructions. I glanced at the clock. 08:35. The anticipation grew within me, as an agonising ten minutes passed. The slow irritating sound of clicking made the wait even worse. I glanced again. 08:45. My grip tightened around the metaphorical key I was holding. If this was positive, it could open up a door I didn't want to go through. In slow motion, my eyes studied the marking on the small screen. Shit.

As I drove to school, the worrying thoughts gave me a headache. I had life. Life growing inside of me. I couldn't stop my hand from shaking at the thoughts rushing through my brain. I cleared my mind and the tears that seeped into my cheeks as I pulled into H.A car park. I couldn't afford people to see me like this, they will think I'm weak and pathetic like most other girls. I fixed myself up in my rear view mirror and stepped out of my car. I took a deep breath, and headed for the school building. Standing at my locker, I felt cold, yet loving hands wrap around my waist. As I span around I was greeted by a handsome Beck, who pressed his warm lips onto mine. His kisses could brighten up any ones day, but I'm not prepared to share him. My hands wrapped around his neck as we kissed gently, our bodies joined at the hip. The mild smell of his aftershave enticed me to try more of his stubble hugged lips. The bell went and we walked hand in hand toward Sikowitz's class. His loving smile, warm brown eyes and soft fluffy hair made all my worries melt away. If only those feelings stayed away permanently...

I always enjoy Sikowitz's lessons. Even though he is a bare footed, coconut-milk loving freak, he was still my favourite teacher.

"Okay, Tori, Robbie and Jade, I want you to perform scene six for me please."

If it were any other teacher, I would have refused, but I respected Sikowitz, so obeyed. The three of us took our positions on the stage and began the scene. All of a sudden, the script lines in my hand went fuzzy, and as I looked up, everyone's faces were blurred. The usual muttering of the class was drowned by a wave of panic that flooded through me, head to toe. An echoing voice chanted my name, I looked around at the sea of blank faces to come eye to eye with a small red-head. My vision corrected to its normal state yet I still felt nauseous.

"Jade, Jade, it's your line! Wait, are you okay? You don't look bouncy?" Cat said, in her bubbly childish voice.

Everyone's heads had turned to face me, and Cat began to take my temperature. A sudden sick feeling surged through my body as I flinched away from her small hands and ran. I ran out of Sikowitz's class and into the nearest bathroom. I fell into a cubicle and started throwing up into the toilet. Both tears and sick mixed together at my mouth as I held my hair back. As I went to barf again, I felt someone else's hand grip my hair and start to comfort me with a sweet hushing noise. Despite the constant throwing up, I could recognise the melodic voice from behind me. I turned around, with mascara running down my face, to come face to face with Tori. She flushed the chain for me and used her purple knitted sleeve to wipe at my tear-stained face. She hugged me tight on the floor as we rocked back and forth to her humming song.

"Jade..."

"Yeah" My voice was muffled by her sweater, but she still heard me.

"Why are you crying? What happened back in class?"

"Its...nothing."

"Tell me, I can help."

I retracted from her jasmine endorsed sweater and looked up into her deep brown eyes, they were so loving and adorable. I bowed my head in shame as she continued to hold me.

"Tori if I tell you, you have to swear not to tell a soul."

"I swear." She helped me to stand as I prepared myself to tell her. I resisted at first, but the words just spilt from my mouth.

"Tori, I'm pregnant."

"Oh god! I'm, uh, congratulations!"

Her joyful persona made me feel better. Even if it were faked.

We both laughed quietly as she pulled me in for a hug. She wiped away the remainder of my tears and helped re-apply my make-up.

"So...When are you telling Beck..." She asked awkwardly.

"Well, I was planning tomorrow, he's taking me out to dinner. But I don't know. It's too hard. What if he hates me?"

"Of course he won't hate you! He loves you, I promise. It may take him by surprise, but I'm ninety-nine percent sure, he will be OK with it."

Her words reassured me as we made our way back to class, surprisingly, we'd only missed 15 minutes. As we entered and took our seats, everyone's eyes turned to me, clearly wondering what had happened. I tried to ignore it but the constant stares made me feel intimidated. This was so unlike me; Jade West, the usual confident diva, acting cowardly and intimidated. As soon as the bell went, I tried to avoid the chaos and head straight to my next class...


	2. Tell Tales

(Beck's POV)

My eyes traced the racing raindrops as they trickled down my car window. As boring as it sounds, it was quite entertaining when waiting for traffic to pass. Through the blurred wind shield, I noticed how stars had already started to spread across the evening sky. I quickly checked the time on my pear phone. Shit, it's already ten-past-eight, Jade will be waiting. I quickly scrolled through my contacts until Jade's name glowed on my screen. The phone rang a few times, then her scary, yet angelic voice, answered.

"Hello? Beck, where are you? I've been ready for the past twenty minutes, do you not have the decency to try and be punctual? I mean seriously Beck do you not und..."

"Babe, calm down." I interrupted, I didn't want an argument just yet.

"There's a little traffic, we will still make the reservations on time. I love you."

"I love you too!"

I flashed a silent smile before putting the phone down. I slowly edged my way into the tight gaps between the other cars. The traffic quickly moved along and I was outside Jade's in no time. As I stepped out my car, her gorgeous figure rose from her porch step. She must have been waiting for me to arrive. I quickly rescued my hair with the umbrella I clasped and made my way over to my girlfriend. Time slowed as her hair perfectly glided in the air. Her red-stained lips widened to a smile, showing her perfectly white teeth and rose-pink cheeks. I studied her eyes last; they were gently fierce like rose thorns on a child's fingertips. She had outlined her blue-green eyes with a charcoal pencil, giving them a bold statement against her pale complexion. She was beautiful.

"Good evening, Miss. West!" I altered my voice to a lousy British accent. She always loved how I joked.

"Good Evening to you too, Mr. Oliver!" She joined in as I linked her arm and escorted her to my car, carefully saving her from the sly raindrops that fell from the sky. I kindly opened the door for her as she climbed into the passenger seat, sneaking a cheeky kiss as she went. As soon as I started the engine, her cheerful mood was wiped off of her face and an anxious one formed. She stared out of the steamed glass without saying a word. I kept smiling at her and grasping her cold hands to make her cheer up, but I failed when the fake grin was dropped.

After our meal, she returned to her anxious mood again. I chaperoned her for the entire night, why wasn't she happy?

"Hey, what's the matter grumpy?"

"I'm not being grumpy!" She soon snapped back.

"You've been looking down every time we are in the car, and yesterday at school you seemed, different?"

"It's...Nothing." She began to fiddle with her hair, she really was innocent on the inside.

"Do you not like my driving?" I jokingly swerved to another lane, but her expression remained neutral.

"Beck...If I tell you what's been going on, you have to promise not to get mad?"

"I can't promise anything!" I kissed her forehead gently. There was an intense pause for a short while before she answered.

"Beck, I'm pregnant."

I froze. The message echoed in my head. My heartbeat raced. It was as if all my emotions were just mixed together then crushed. I tried to say something, but my lips were frozen shut. I couldn't believe it, I was going to be a dad.

"Babe? Are you okay?"

She placed her cold hand on my arm. I didn't know how to feel, I didn't even know how to think straight, let alone focus on the road.

"We need to talk about this, I need your help and support!"

"Jade, I love you." Those were the only words I could manage.

My head was so clouded with thoughts and emotions and I just needed some space.

"Beck look out!"

Jade screamed and covered her eyes and ears. Her words panicked me as I frantically scanned for the issue. My eyes focused onto a vehicle straight ahead. I slammed down the brakes. Closed my eyes and took a deep breath. When my eyes opened, an unconscious Jade lead there next to me, covered in blood and holding my hand tight...


	3. What's Family For?

Jade's POV

I struggled to open my eyes, but I didn't have the energy to fight. I just lead there, trying to guess my whereabouts. I could hear the soft whispers of people; I tried to pick out a familiar voice but my surroundings were too quiet. Curiosity forced my eyelids to depart, though my pupils were punished by the harsh light above me. My eyes soon adjusted to the light, giving me a clear view of the ceiling. Still curious, I started to rise to a sitting position, yet an agonizing pain ripped through my stomach, and not the good kind. I winced and clenched my abdomen tight, that's when I discovered I was in a hospital bed. My cries beckoned over a nurse who hurried to my bedside, along with Beck and another large, tall man. My tear-filled eyes focused onto the figure, and I noticed it was my Father. Great. Family.

I took a deep breath as the nurse carefully pushed me to lay down. Her gentle hands wrapped around my stomach, flickering to different positions. That's when I remembered the baby. My panicking thoughts were clearly read by the nurse, in returned she gave me a re-assuring smile. I hadn't really studied her face previously, but as I smiled back at her, I noticed how young and gentle she seemed. I guessed she was Philippine, with a warm heart and kind smile. She seemed lovely, perhaps the polar opposite of myself, I quickly snapped out of my daydream and returned to uncomfortable reality.

"Doctor, how is she?"

My dads voice sounded calm. I was shocked, his abusive alcoholic tone was his natural persona to me.

"Your daughter is recovering well. Now she is alert, we will continue to monitor her."

As she smiled, I noticed her perfect teeth. The longer she smiled the more I became jealous of her looks.

"Thank you Doc."

Beck flashed a smile at the nurse then looked deep into my eyes as he moved my tangled brown hair from my face. I felt lost every time he looked at my that way. Our romantic moment was disturbed by my father, loudly clearing his throat. I knew that was an expression for 'get off my daughter, you male slag.'

"Oh, I almost forgot! Jade, an ultrasound appointment has been made. You will be taken there shortly." She went to leave before my dad called her back.

"Why does my daughter need a scan? I'm not paying for useless treatment!" I could detect a sharp evilness in his voice but remained silent.

"Its so we can monitor the baby. We defiantly know tha..."

"WOAH! What do you mean baby? Jade is not pregnant! Jadelyn West, this better be a mistake!" Suddenly, I hated the nurse. I didn't care if she was kind, she just cost me Beck's life, and possibly mine. I wanted to shout back but my weak, dehydrated body wouldn't allow me to.

"Sir, I can explain.." Luckily heroic Beck acted as my voice, only with manners.

"I DO NOT WANT AN EXPLANATION FROM YOU! YOU, MR OLIVER, GOT MY POOR DAUGHTER KNOCKED UP! I HOPE YOU OWN A SHOVEL YOUNG MAN, 'CAUSE YOU BETTER START DIGGING YOUR GRAVE!" Maybe he wasn't so successful at being heroic.

By the time my father had finished cursing at us, he was escorted out of the hospital by security. I was relieved yet slightly worried for our future. Our hand connected in unison with our eyes. We were deeply in love, that was positive. I suddenly remembered the accident and the baby.

"Beck, why am I here?!" I started to panic.

"You're little delayed, bless." He smiled then continued. "When you, shared the news, my head got clouded with thoughts. I lost concentration on the road and didn't have enough time to move out the way of a drunken driver" His voice trailed off and he bowed his head with shame.

"It's not your fault. I shouldn't have told you whilst driving."

"Babe, It's ok. No one was seriously injured. I promise to support you 100% from now until the very end. I love you Jade West." He kissed me passionately, making my train of thought disappear.

"So what do you want to do?" I looked at him, dazed and confused.

"I want to raise a family with you."


	4. Help

(Tori's POV)

It's eight months later... Jade and Beck are approaching their due date.

I opened Jade's scissor covered locker cautiously. I was given the responsibility to clear it out so she could leave Hollywood Arts for a while. Truthfully, I was a little nervous. I was still unsure if there was going to be something disturbing sitting on the shelf waiting for me, so I prepared myself if I came across a voodoo doll propped up on endless copies of 'The Scissoring'. I fumbled around her locker, throwing books into my bag. It was a good thing Jade's locker wasn't transparent like her boyfriend's! Several photos of Beck and Jade kissing, were plastered on the insides of her locker. I admired in disgust. I wonder if I'll ever have a relationship like that?

"BOO!" I felt someone grab my waist.

"Ahh!" I jumped up quickly after. "Andre, don't scare me like that!" I playfully hit him in the arm.

"So what you doing Vega T?"

"I like that nickname! Oh, I'm just clearing out Jade's locker. She has some creepy ass things in here..."

André quickly glanced in then jumped back nervously. I laughed at his reaction then tucked away the objects.

"If there is going to be a child, she really shouldn't have these things!"

"I know André, but Beck is there as well! I think they'll be a perfect little family!" I smiled and closed the locker. I walked away with the large bag of disturbing things, holding it at arm's length.

I approached my car in the parking lot when my phone buzzed against my back pocket. I threw the bag in the trunk then reached for my phone. My eyes scanned the needy words that Jade had sent me.

"Okay, Okay. I'm on my way!" I muttered as I tapped the keys on my pear phone.

I climbed into the driver's seat and headed to Nozu's, a popular sushi restaurant just up the road from H.A. Jade always craved sushi, and often ordered Beck to get her some at midnight. It was funny watching Beck waddle to and from the fish bar on numerous occasions. I silently laughed to myself, imagining a tired Beck going to the restaurant in candy pyjamas. Effortlessly, I backed out of the school grounds and went to pick up Jade, the tired, soon to be mom who will be scoffing down fish and rice.

As I Approached the restaurant, a waft of fish flooded through the windows, enticing my nostrils to at least stay for lunch. I ignored the luscious smell for the time being. I swung open the door and took a seat next to a tiresome Jade.

"How's you?" I chirped as she swallowed a load of rice.

"How do you think I am? I'm tired, aching, and I just want this baby to breathe on its own already!" She stabbed her plate viciously. Now that she was heavily pregnant, Jade was more scary and abusive than ever before. I too wanted this to be over.

"I cleaned out your locker for you! The bag is in my car."

"Even the photos?"

"Yes everything is in that bag."

"You are the best person in the entire world!"

She suddenly started being nice and broke down into tears on my shoulder. I was used to the hormonal mood swings by now.

"Come on, let's get you home."

I helped her up and let her deal with the bill. I knew she didn't like being man-handled too much.

"Seatbelt on Jade!" I gave her an evil glare through the rear-view mirror. I knew she hated having her seatbelt on, but neither of us wanted an accident or worse, a ticket. I reversed out of the car park, being extra careful now I had a passenger.

"Hey Vega, turn the radio on."

I subconsciously switched on the stereo, as we started singing along to the hit single that was playing. Despite my effort to be careful, Jade and I were jamming along, both dancing and singing to the music. As I perfected each lyric, (as vain as that sounds) I noticed Jade began to sing half-heartedly, staring out of the window. I calmed down my actions and lowered the volume. Before I could ask her what was wrong, she instantly turned off the radio and grabbed my forearm.

"Pull over." Her cold palms tightened.

"Why?"

"Just do it Vega!"

Without asking any more questions, I come to a halt at the side of the road.

"Tori..." Her gaze broke from mine and lowered to her crotch where I noticed a rather large stain.

"Oh my god. We need to get you to a hospital!" I frantically began to drive again, this time a lot more nervous and panicky. Jade's waters had broken, and I was now a lot more nervous than she was! I whizzed between the traffic, desperate to get to the hospital in time. My palms quickly become sweaty and I was shaking, where Jade on the other hand, was frozen in shock.

"Jade, call Beck, tell him to meet us there."

I tossed her my phone, but she just let it flop into her lap. She didn't even flinch when I threw it to her.

"Jade, wake up!"

I became agitated and gave up trying to communicate. Luckily we had arrived, and help was only yards away. I jumped out the car, ran around to the other side, quickly opened her door, and un-clipped her seatbelt. She calmly slipped out of the belt and rose out of the vehicle. Tapping in Beck's number, I held my phone close to my ear as I escorted Jade through the door. She acted as though in a trance of some sort.

"Hi, Beck? It's Tori. Jade's waters have broken, we're at the hospital. Get here as soon as possible!" I hung up, not giving him the chance to talk. For all I knew he could have had a panic attack.

"Tori..." Jade's voice sounded broken and distorted, perhaps she was tearing up.

"Yes, Jade?"

I carried on walking her through the doors. She remained silent but slowly raised her hand from her stained skirt. She stopped still as I looked at the substance on her fingertips.

"Tori...Blood."


	5. An Emotional Hero

_Beck's Pov_

My legs throbbed with exhaustion as I collapsed onto the hospital floor. My mouth was dryer than the Sahara. I needed water. I managed to bring myself to stand where a nurse asked me if I needed help. Despite my dehydrated, sand-paper tongue scratching my mouth, I found the right words.

"Jade...West. I ran. All. The way, here. Where, Jadelyn?"

I croaked and stuttered as tears welled up in my eyes from frustration. My salty tears spilt down my cheeks at the thought of my baby in the arms of a princess. I managed to crack a smile through the hurt and discomfort.

"Jadelyn West, right here. May I ask who you are in relation to her?" The nurse scribbled down on this clipboard. I was too confused and upset to bother working out the markings.

"I'm the...father." Suddenly more tears welled up inside of me. I fought them back and continued to follow the short-brunette.

The nurse led me into a room where she closed the door behind me. It took me a few moments to work out who the lifeless body was, then I noticed those eyes. The same eyes that won me over two years ago, the same angelic eyes that made me forgive time and time again, the same eyes that my baby will be famous for... A smile broadened across my face. I glided toward Jade and gave her a kiss. Her pale, aching face was still gorgeous.

"Hello." I mentally slapped myself. My girlfriend is about to give birth and I say hello. Good one.

"Beck, I'm scared." She gripped my hand tight, and flashed those eyes at me one more time.

"I know you are but..."

"You just have to be brave and find the courage to go on." Tori rudely interrupted me, though I didn't even notice her when I came in.

"Do you need anything?" I asked stupidly. She needs me to shut up, that's what she needs.

"I'm fine. But I don't really want anyone else in here, especially my dad..." Her voice faded as she drifted into a peaceful nap. She was always so beautiful and perfect.

Jade's breathing had slowed and the room was filled with a silence. Tori had left to get some fresh air, so I was left to twiddle my thumbs uselessly. My sighs and moans were interrupted by an angry beeping on the machine hooked up to my babies. I frantically jumped up and ran to check her pulse. Before I could make sure she was going to be okay, I was pushed out of the way by several doctors that had poured in through the door. Suddenly, I found myself pushed into the corridor away from the drama. The shouts and commands were drowned out by the sheer panic that grew within me. My trembling hands brushed through my hair as all I could do was watch how my Jade was being prodded by different instruments and machinery. The tears were back, and so was Tori. The thin brunette calmly place her hand on my shoulder, silently comforting me.

My heart sank, as Jade's bed was being wheeled through the corridor and through the restricted doors. As she passed, I held her still hand and whispered gently, "I love you, be strong..." Our fingers departed as she disappeared into surgery.

I froze to my seat as a nurse approached Tori and I. She perched on a nearby chair, cleared her throat and went on.

"Hello, I'm Karen, Jadelyn's doctor. Now you deserve to know what has happened, and you're both probably feeling sick in the stomach now, but you need patience. The baby has become very stressed and is insisting that Jadelyn gives birth now. However, the mother's body is not ready for such a step yet. The baby's lungs are not strong enough to keep the body stable alone, yet Jade isn't strong enough to keep the baby alive either. Our surgeons are trying to give them both the chance to live, but if one of them takes a turn for the worse, we will have to prioritize. I'm very sorry."

Each word burned in my ears before turning to ash inside my anger-filled body. I was not going to lose either of them! My hands tightened into fists before slamming against the walls. I needed to be there with them both.

"Thank you doctor."

Tori choked on her own tears as she whispered her appreciation. I held her close as she hysterically soaked my sweater in tears. She was as distraught as I was, I was just better at hiding it. I quietly held her, rocking back and forth to the quiet humming of the machinery in Jade's previous suite. All I noticed above the noise was the absence of her lifeless body. I filled with fury again and pulled Tori from my chest.

"I need to be there." I grunted at the nurse as my throat cleared.

"Sir, it would be best if you stayed here." She slid her glasses further up her nose.

"Look, that's my child and the love of my life. If I need to show myself where they are, I will."

"If that is what you want, follow me." I began following the clicking of her heels down the corridor. Before proceeding through the doors, I glanced at Tori. She raised her hand before lowering her head and taking a seat. I resisted the urge to say something, and caught up with Karen.

"In here." She ushered me into a small blue-coated room before dressing me in blue overalls. She handed me a mask and ordered me to clean my hands previous to putting on the gloves. It suddenly dawned on me that I was going to witness my baby being born. A silent, happy tear slid down my face.


	6. Till Death Be Upon Us

_Jade's Pov_

It hurt so bad. Not physically, but emotionally. As they explained the procedure and possible risks, my heart throbbed and longed for this to be over. Each word was another wound made deep into my emotions.

"I'm here now babe."

The only voice I wanted to hear circled my mind. Beck's deep Canadian voice soothed my burning bullet holes as he griped my hand tight. I loved his small romantic gestures. I managed to smile at him as the doctors put up a curtain, drawn above my chest.

"Beck, what are they doing?" I croaked. I was so scared and confused.

"The curtain is to stop you from seeing anything, like the inside of your stomach!"

I could tell he tried to joke, but it just made me feel more nervous.

"What's happening now?" I regretted those words.

"Using sharp tools to open up, Oh my god!" His eyes flipped back to mine as if my body horrified him. Well that's a first.

"Beck, is baby okay?"

"It'll be fine honey" He grinned beneath his surgical mask, I could tell as his eyes creased.

The operation took forever, and my head began to feel weak. I wanted to stay awake to see my baby but my vision blurred. I could barely make out the shapes of the doctors and Beck any more. The light above me burned brighter than I had remembered, I just wanted to sleep through this now.

"Beck, could you turn off that light, it's hurting." I felt weaker than ever now.

"Honey, there isn't a light anywhere near you."

I didn't catch his words, they had drowned along with the background murmurs. My weakness over took me and I felt myself slip in and out of unconsciousness. Just before I let myself sleep, I heard a frightened shout, it sounded female but I felt too ill to care.

"WE'RE LOSING HER!"

I felt myself fall into a state of peace, letting my mind wander this dreamy reality. Was I dreaming? I didn't even know. I noticed a figure behind the foggy background in which I had fallen into. I wanted to move closer, but my posture remained stationary. As the man's body emerged from the clouds, I could see he had a baby, my baby. My beautiful child in the arms of Beck. It was perfection. His ghostly hand stroked my face as he hummed to the tune of 'Hush Little Baby". I joined in as he handed me the blanket wrapped child. I studied her face in awe, this was my baby girl, my beautiful baby girl. Her tiny hand reached up and grabbed my face, whilst she looked deep into my eyes. Our stares became fixed as I still sang the nursery rhyme, her little mouth curled into an innocent smile as her sapphire eyes glistened. I looked up still smiling to share this moment with Beck, though he had disappeared. Vanished. I glanced back down to my baby, she had gone too. I was alone.

I had come to the conclusion I wasn't dreaming. I was dying. And this was merely the afterlife in which I had the brief chance to say goodbye to my loved ones. I never even got to meet my unnamed daughter. I closed my eyes in disbelief; desperately searching for an answer or better, a second chance. My wishes were somehow answered when a whispering voiced said my name. My eyes remained closed as tears spilled down my cheeks. If I was dreaming, this wouldn't hurt so much...

"Jade...Jade." The whispering voice returned. I was too scared to open my eyes, yet I could feel foreign tears slash against my cheeks.

"Please wake up Jade." Beck's whispering turned to desperate cries, I just wanted to let him know I was listening. I dared to open my eyes, scared to ruin my chances of being alive or actually still standing lonely in the mist. Curiosity overpowered me. My eyes slowly opened and I came face to face with a crying Beck leaning over me. I was in hospital. I was alive.

"Beck..." I began crying with joy as I choked on my own tears. He opened his eyes and instantly stared into mine. I smiled briefly before his lips tugged on my very own. This was the most passionate kiss he had given me in a long time; I never wanted him to stop. His stubble tickled my chin making me laugh in between kisses. We departed, gasping for breath.

"Babe, you're awake!"

"I know!" I longed to be in his arms, yet I struggled to sit.

"I missed you."

"What happened?"

"When you were in surgery, you lost a lot of blood and became very weak. The doctors had to quickly revive you whilst removing the baby. I thought I was going to lose you both..." The news shocked me, but not as much as I thought it would have.

"Where is she?" I found the strength to sit all of a sudden.

"How do you know she's a she?"

"Don't think I'm crazy, but when I fell asleep, I dreamt I was lost in a misty place. And you and the baby was there. I remember you singing hush little baby as you handed her to me. She was so beautiful. But when I looked back up, both of you were gone and I was alone. Somehow I awoke back here." Silent tears fell down my face as I retold my horror. I didn't think he'd believe me at first.

"Honey, the baby. She-"

Karen had barged in and rudely interrupted us.

"Hello, now you're awake we will need to give you a proper examination and check you over. If you have any questions don't hesitate to ask!" I had a lot of questions, especially how she interrupted Beck.

"I want to know where my baby is." I snapped at her. I just wanted answers.

She slowed down her cheery attitude and sat near my bed. I could tell she was nervous. Was my baby okay?

"Jadelyn. Baby isn't strong enough to breathe on her own yet as her lungs hasn't properly been formed. We've hooked her up to a machine that will act as a helping hand until she gets better, just as it was when she was inside the womb. Though if she doesn't get stronger within the next few weeks, we may have to resort to turning off the machine. The only thing you can do now, is pray for her."

My whole body began to feel as though it was being crushed. First I was close to death, now this? I couldn't contain the tears. I just wanted to see my baby, hold her tight and tell her she will be okay...


	7. Hope

Beck's POV

"Can we see her now?"

Jade's soft voice had an aching feel to it; she longed to see her baby. If her body was not so weak and helpless, classic Jade would have already torn down the walls in search for her child, but for now she was dependent on me. As much as I wanted to see our princess again, I didn't want to see the attachments. The breathing tubes lying across her face, the wires jabbed into her body and the angry silence that echoed throughout the unit. Jade had not yet seen her, but I knew her heart ached to hold her hands and whisper sweet lullaby's into her ears. I wish this harsh reality were only a dream...

**One hour later**

"Perfect isn't she?" Jade had her hand inside the incubator, gently caressing the baby's head.

"She sure is." I bent down to the height of my girlfriend, who was weakly sunken into a wheelchair. We studied our unnamed daughter in unison, labelling her features as 'mine and hers'.

"She has your eyes." With those words, she opened her bright emerald eyes and flashed them flirtatiously, as if she was re-enacting her mother's.

"Her smile. It reminds me of yours." Jade tugged on the corners of my mouth, forcing me to flash a goofy grin.

"Jade, we still haven't named her."

"I know..."

"We need to think of one soon."

"Don't you think I fucking know that?"

"Hormones?"

"Yeah, sorry.."

An intense silence filled the air as the beeping machines harmonised with one another. I held Jade's hand as her eyes filled with tears. I knew every thought that traced her mind, and I understood every tear that ran down her cheeks. I brought her close to me, her arms wrapping around my waist as she buried her head on my chest. I felt her warm tears soak into my shirt as her breathing slowed. Her head retracted from my chest before wiping her sorrow away. She looked at her lap and whispered, "What if.."

"Hope is our only chance now." I tried to find the right words to comfort her and tell her everything would be okay. But I wasn't one-hundred percent positive either.

"Hope?" She questioned me as if something was wrong.

"Yes, hope and pray everything will turn out fine..."

"No, hope. Her name is Hope. Of course it is how could I not see it?"

"You want to name our baby Hope? Are you positive?"

"Yes, one-million percent!" I could see how much this name made her happy, and I loved the sound of it too. I think we had found the perfect name for a perfect child.

"Hope Oliver. I love it."

She hugged me tight and kissed me passionately. I was glad to see her finally smiling. I remembered we had forgotten to give her a middle name, but I didn't want to ruin her mood.

"Miss West, you have visitors." The nurse popped her head round the door to make sure Jade wanted company. Jade must have agreed as Tori, Jade's dad and my mother suddenly crept into the room.

"Hi." Everyone whispered one after another before grabbing a seat around Hope's incubator.

"Hello mom." I kissed her lightly on the cheek as she sat down. I was a mommy's boy.

"Hello...Dad..." Jade awkwardly spat out her parents names, she hated her family, and everyone knew.

"Jade, wow. She's beautiful. I couldn't have asked for a better granddaughter. She's perfect, just like her mother. I'm so proud of you Jadelyn." Mr. West swallowed hard to fight back happy-tears. This was the first time he'd ever said he was proud of Jade.

"Thank you Dad." Emotional tears started welling up in her eyes.

"Do you have a name yet?" Tori was so eager to see Hope, she was almost crying too.

"Not ye-"

"Hope Victoria." I didn't mean to cut Jade off but the name seemed perfect. She stared at me angrily. I knew I was in trouble. She led me over into the corner to avoid interrupting other's conversations.

"Beck, we hadn't agreed on a middle name yet." She gritted her teeth, trying to murmur as quietly as possible.

"I think Victoria is perfect. It's my mom's name and Tori's birth name."

"Why does Tori have to be apart of her name?"

"She's helped out a lot throughout the pregnancy. She wants the be apart of this babies life more then anyone we know. This would mean so much to her!" My points were valid, just not addressed very well.

"I guess Victoria sounds okay." She hated admitting I was right, but this was our daughter not some petty argument.

We returned to the group. I cleared my throat before loudly introducing our daughter.

"Everyone, Jade and I have come to the decision of our daughter's full name. We would like you to meet, Hope Victoria Oliver."

It had registered. I was a dad, and this was my baby Hope.


	8. Wishing for Hope

Tori's POV

Everyone had slowly filed out from Hope's room, disappearing silently. I couldn't leave yet, I had so much more I wanted to think about, to say, to dream. My head was filled with illusions and daydreams of a talented young Hope, performing songs and acting out scenes from her favourite book. I dreamed she was an aspiring actress, attending Hollywood Arts, following her mother's footsteps. My mouth curved into a silent smile.

"You coming Tori?" Beck was just about to leave before popping his head round the door.

"Is it okay if I stay with her?"

"Of course, I'll be with you shortly, Jade just needs to rest for a little while."

He disappeared down the corridor, leaving the door to aggressively slam shut. I flinched at the bang that echoed throughout the unit.

"Sorry about that Hope. Sometimes your dad can be a little careless. He's a good man though, very strong and kind-hearted. Hopefully you'll take after him. Having a heart of gold and a strong back bone, it's no doubt you'll have your mother's stubborn trait too. She can be bossy, and a little scary, but she's a great person overall. You'll know what I mean in the years to come."

I stood up to take another glance at her, hoping she'd be awake, flashing those pretty eyes again. She was wide awake. Weak, but awake. Her eyes were barely open, letting out small glimpses of royal blue.

"You're going to be okay. Everyone is praying for you, and when you're better, the whole gang will look after you. We all can teach you new things and have lots of fun together! Uncle André can teach you all about music. If you're lucky, he may take you to your first concert. He's a nice guy. André will be your best friend, he's so generous and funny, so selfless and down to earth. I think you two would get along great..."

The vibration of a phone interrupted me. I pulled out my _pear_ _phone_ to see who had text me.

"Ah it's Robbie. He text me saying he wishes you a get well soon. He says he'll come and visit you later today. He can't wait to meet you Hope! Isn't that sweet? Your Uncle Robbie is coming up later. Now I'll warn you, he's a little nerdy, but he's super sensitive so don't tell him I said that. But other than his clumsy, wimpy attitude, he's a great laugh. I love seeing him everyday! When you can understand life a little more, I guess Robbie will teach you all about computers and technology. You'll be an a-star student by the time Robbie has taught you everything."

After a while, Cat, Robbie and André had all gathered around Hope's crib. Everyone had brought a little something for her, Beck and Jade. The smell of freshly baked cookies escaped from Cat's purse, whilst colourful balloons floated in mid-air. She had made an extra effort to bake her infamous chocolate chip cookies for everyone, as well as ordering balloons with personalized names on each. I quietly laughed to myself at Jade's balloon. It was a deep purple background with 'Jade' in silver glittery letters. But what had made me chuckle was the fact that all the glittery 'sparkles' were actually scissor shaped. Classic Jade. Robbie had bought a bunch of pink lilies along with a box of chocolates for Jade. (She was a sucker for flowers and chocolates secretly.) I wasn't sure what André had bought or made for the New Family but what I do know is he brought his guitar. So I had my suspicions.

"So André, why no gift?"

I jokingly jabbed him in the rib, but I flinched before he could hit me back.

"So Tori, why you speak so soon?"

With that he pulled out his acoustic guitar, brushed the strings and silenced them again. I still don't know why he does that.

"Are you listening Hope? Uncle André is going to sing you a song!"

I put my hand inside the incubator, gently tickling the palm of her hand. To my surprise, her tiny fingers grasped around my entire pinky. All of a sudden, a warm glow built up inside me, resulting in a smile. Little Hope Victoria, must love my presence. Andre's guitar started to hum to the tune of Hush Little Baby, shortly followed by his melodic, deep voice. Hope and I grasped hands as the song began.

_Hush, little baby, don't say a word,  
Andre's gonna buy you a mockingbird._

And if that mockingbird won't sing,  
Andre's gonna buy you a diamond ring.

And if that diamond ring turns brass,  
Andre's gonna buy you a looking glass.

And if that looking glass gets broke,  
Andre's gonna buy you a billy goat,

And if that billy goat don't pull,  
Andre's gonna buy you a cart and bull.

And if that cart and bull turn over,  
Andre's gonna buy you a dog named Rover.

And if that dog named Rover won't bark,  
Andre's gonna buy you a horse and cart.

And if that horse and cart fall down,  
You'll still be the sweetest little baby in town.

When the song finished, everyone applauded quietly, careful not to disturb surrounding sick people in other rooms. André was smiling proudly as he looked at Hope; there was already a connection between the two of them.

"Andre that was lovely!"

Cat perked up from her daydream. Those weren't uncommon for her.

"Thanks little red!"

"Did you like that Hope? That's your very own song from Uncle André! So whenever you feel sad, just remember sing that song and all will be okay."

Our hands/fingers were still connected. Her grip even tightened every time I spoke, she either wanted me to shut up, or carry on. I couldn't tell the difference.

"Okay Hope, we're all behind you, supporting you. We all believe you can breathe on your own and make it through. We love you Hope."

Robbie was so sweet. In everything he did and said. Bless him.

Everyone said their separate goodbye's before making their way up to Jade's room. As everyone left, I decided to stay yet again, to say a more personal goodbye. I made sure no one was around before sitting beside her crib. Her eyes had already drifted off into a deep sleep, but I continued anyway.

"Hope. I need you to breathe. You're so very close to becoming ready to be free from the tubes, and the machines. I need you to breathe so I can hold you in my arms and tell you how much I care for you. I need you to breathe so your parents can take home and start a new life with you. I need you to breathe Hope. Breathe..."

I took a deep breath myself, ignoring the beeping and buzzing from the machines. I focused only on her own movements and sounds. As I pressed my ear up against the plastic, I thought I heard the slightest sigh. The quietest murmur. I listened more closely...

All of a sudden, a rapid burst of noise erupted from her breathing support machine before a prolonged flat line. I jumped up and ran to grab someone. Anyone. Just as I pushed open the door, about five medical staff ran in, not acknowledging my existence at all. I was scared, so scared that she was hurt or in trouble. My hands started trembling, my lips quivering as my back slid down the corridor wall. I sat there, knees up, head in hands, waiting for something or someone to give me a sign she was okay. What have I done?


	9. Forever and Always

Beck's POV

"Jade, wake up." I shook her sleeping body aggressively, my own hands shaking with fear.

"What..." Her eyes slowly opened, still squinting; dazed and confused.

"Babe, some thing's happened. Hope, she's..."

"What." Her body suddenly filled with life as she struggled to her feet.

"Babe, sit down."

"Tell me what's going on!"

"Jade, she's...Hope is in trouble."

"What do you mean? Where is she? Oh my god, is she okay?"

Just as Jade began to put on her robe, a tearful Tori appeared at the door, shortly followed by Karen. I could sense the tension rise as tears rolled down Tori's face, gathering at the corners of her pale lips. She looked ill, as if her spirit had been ripped out of her, and burned to ashes. Her eyes lacked happiness; empty. The brown had turned grey, blurred and hidden by the watery shield of tears built up before the lashes. Her cheeks neither pink nor white, dipped mournfully into her narrow cheeks bones, letting her tangled mane follow the curves of her face. She sat impatiently, waiting for Karen to talk.

"I never know how to start these talks, but I'm going to be honest with you both. I think you're both responsible and capable to listen to the words I'm about to say. Remember I am always here if you need support, or you need to ask a general question. Now, Hope has taken a turn for the worse. Her lungs are starting to fail and she needs medical attention ASAP. Hope will undergo an operation that will allow surgeons to examine the issue and take action. This is a life saving operation, however, with every op there are risks."

Her words drowned out as my hands gripped Jade's, hers were shaking, mine sweating.

"Hope may or may not survive this operation. But without it, she will surely pass anyway. She is being prepared for surgery if you'd like to say a quick goodbye until the operation is over." Her words were blunt and painful, stabbing my aching heart until I bleed no more.

We were led into a small room where our princess was wired up to thousands of angry machinery, machinery that were keeping her alive. I walked over to her bed, holding Jade as her recovering body stumbled across the floor. I felt her wince when she saw our baby awake, witnessing the horror of this nightmare. I couldn't bare to think of how this memory will always be burnt in the back of my mind. Always haunting me.

"Hello beautiful." Jade tried hard to fight back angry tears.

"Why are you so perfect? Hey?" She bit her lip and took a deep breath.

"Why can't you be in my arms? Hey? Why can't you be better? Why? This isn't fair. Beck this isn't fair." Her body tucked perfectly into mine and she sobbed into my sweatshirt. Jade's hand tugged at my clothes, her palms tightening into fists. Her head was still buried into my chest, her breath getting heavier and heavier.

As our bodies swayed in unison, Tori crept over to Hope, still in tears, and whispered gently, soothingly:

"Hope. You're the most beautiful baby girl I have ever seen. When you recover, I promise you the best life, a life that people could only dream of. Hope Victoria Oliver, I will love you forever and always." Her lips kissed the tips of her fingers before touching the fine, sensitive skin of my baby. Tori slowly backed away before leaving silently. She was being so brave and strong.

Jade had calmed down and wanted to talk to our daughter peacefully. I sat beside her as we reassured Hope that everything was going to be okay...

"Hope Victoria Oliver. I know you have no idea of this situation, and luckily you will never have to relive this memory in your mind again. Once you recover, your father and I will give you everything to make you happy. Now, as long as you promise me that you will be strong and you will breathe on your own, you can come home. You can start life for real under a loving roof. Well I say roof, I mean Beck's tin can on his parent's drive. But never mind, we'll have a real home soon. We have to leave you now, but you are in safe hands. I love you baby." Her words had a soft curve to them. Peaceful.

I wanted to say a goodbye so pure that it'll always be remembered. I had very little time and I had an awful habit to stutter when under stress, so I gave it my best shot.

"Urm..well..Tori and your Mother have already said everything that has been in my mind, so I'm not too sure what to add. I guess I should start by saying, you've made me the happiest and proudest person in the entire world right now. I've always wanted to start a family and you've made that possible just by being born. I freakin' love you Hope, and I want you to know I always will, no matter how hard things get. I know this is just a small hurdle, and you are strong enough to over come this. I can't promise you that life will always be perfect, but I know for a fact you always will be perfect in my eyes. Keep smiling beautiful. I love you."

We were driven out of the room, only able to see our daughter through a small frosted window, just outside of the door. I held Jade tight as doctors began to prepare Hope for surgery. Jade closed her eyes, unable to watch our daughter being prodded by needles and sharp metal tools. I couldn't watch either so we made our way to the waiting room. My legs were numb, yet still powered through to keep moving forward. My eyes blurred as my body felt in human, as if my own blood was flowing through foreign veins. My knees fell weak and unable to stand, but I kept moving, moving forward until Tori met us in the waiting area. We sat in silence. Unbearable silence, waiting for Hope to breathe...


End file.
